Tiziana Caldani
Tiziana Ferrari is a Valkyrie and member of the newly formed Platoon 13. Background Tiziana hails from Italy, as evidenced from her name. She is the eldest among the Valkyries. Nothing else so far is known about her background. Appearance She has wavy light brown hair that runs past her shoulders, along with green eyes. She has the most buxom figure of the contingent (F-cup), which rivals that of Roxanne Elipton and Yu-Mi Kim. Her Valkyrie uniform dons a crimson-red colour. Personality Despite her voluptuous form, she's actually very shy and soft spoken, as evidenced during the meeting with Kazuya, Satellizer, and Rana. She also acts the friendliest towards the Pandora's, as while her cohorts have all but completely ignored the entirety of the remaining student body, she actually greeted Arnett McMillan (off-panel). Story Valkyrie Introduction Arc Tiziana first appears by jumping out of a plane hovering over the West Genetics stadium, along with her fellow Valkyries. Upon activation the Type-S replicate responds with a powerful gust of wind, yet the Valkyrie Scud ability enables a safe landing for her team. Once on the ground, she utilizes her SSS-style Volt Weapon, to engage the dummy Nova. She and her team-mates wore down their opponent, and Ouka moved in and landed the killing blow. Shortly after they unmasked, and are properly introduced after the demonstration. She is later seen again later at the stadium, where the Team 13 members were organized. She watched as Franka and Christine interacted with Kazuya and his friends, somewhat embarrassed by her team-mates' antics. When asked her bra size, she politely (if albeit reluctantly) replied, which caused Christine to declare victory. It is after this that Ouka reveals herself as Kazuya's cousin and fiancée. An intense debate between Kazuya and Ouka ensued, and Tiziana found herself rather perplexed by "Eastern-style romances." After the debate ended, she then watched as the rest of Platoon 13 made their introductions. Their commander is revealed to be the best of the Chevalier, Su-Na Lee, who dismissed them; as their training begins tomorrow. That night, Tiziana listens to Franka explain Kazuya and Kazuha's unique stigma bodies as well as Rana being a Maria-Type. She is later shown running thirty laps to build endurance with her Platoon 13 comrades, and Tiziana, like every one else, is exhausted. She remains silent during the comical exchanges between Satellizer, Roxanne, and Su-Na Lee. She's later seen in the shower, and is alerted by a scene between Roxanne, Ouka, and Satellizer, but again says nothing. She then learns of Charles' imprisonment after mutilating Attia Simmons. Though she holds her tongue during the heated exchange between Roxanne and Christine. 12th Nova Clash Tiziana is present with her platoon during the joint training exercise with the West Genetics Pandora, meant to simulate the events of the 11th Nova Clash, but with the Valkyries. Roxanne is appointed as her platoon leader and all the platoons disperse. Tiziana, along with the other Pandora, except Cassie, acted as decoys for the exercise. The Italian Valkyrie deployed her SSS and struck the dummy Nova with four lasers. When Ouka landed the killing blow, she and the others believed the exercise was over. However, they were soon proven wrong as the Type-S replicate began to resonate, and a mysterious infinity symbol appeared in the sky. A black smoke soon covered the area, which sent the Pandora's into a panic but didn't affect the Valkyries in the least. With the Pandora's incapable of participating in this now labelled "Nova Clash", Gengo Aoi gave the order for the official use of the Plasma Weapons. Ouka then ordered her comrades to destroy all of the dummy Nova. They begin to fight seriously and after Ouka and Christine deal the initial blows, Franka and Tiziana align their Plasma Weapons and launch a powerful Nova particle beam, which heavily damages the Type-S replicate. However, the simulacrum transformed into a real Nova, and the Valkyries are forced to engage Plasma Form. When Ouka destroys the Unknown-Type Nova's core, the Valkyries think they've won. However, fragments from the Nova's body transformed into saurian-like creatures, and attacked with force. One of the newly formed enemies bit into Christine's shoulder, and when Tiziana tried to fend it off, her stigma beams harmlessly bounced off the monster's tough hide. Suddenly, the usually silent Lucy moves in and decapitated the beast with a single blow. Lucy then tells her comrades to flee the battlefield with all do haste. Buster Arc She is seen with the rest of the Valkyries, in the lab being checked on, shocked at the fact that Lucy Renault is a Legendary Pandora. Later she and the rest of the Valkyries agree to Ouka's plan about going to the party thrown by Chevalier, but actually thrown by Gengo himself, to try and get information. However, the girls are called to be equipped with the surpsingly large Plasma Form Injection Stigmata, which comes with new armor. After assuming the armor, the Valkyries are ordered to neutralize the berserk Legendary Pandora. Tiziana and Franka are dispatched to neutralize Cassandra. 13th Nova Clash To be added Abilities Overview *Like the other Valkyries, Tiziana is equipped with a Valkyrie Scud, a personal gravity manipulator that act as a parachute. *When in close proximity to a Faylan Generator, Tiziana's abilities are increased by a factor of five. *Tiziana is eventually upgraded with the Injection Stigmata: Plasma Form, greatly increasing her power. Plasma Weapon *Tiziana's Plasma Weapon is of Type SSS weapon similar to Elizabeth Mably and Julia Munberk. Her weapon takes the shape of four globes with pronged ring around each that are capable of firing thin lasers. *Unlike a Pandora, she can move independently from her weapon. *Like other Valkyries, Tiziana is able to use their unique Accel Turn, named Tachyon Accel. 'This Accel automatically has no breaks, unlike regular Accels. *During the 12th Nova Clash, Tiziana and Franka revealed they could synchronize their Plasma Weapons, enabling them to fire a powerful Nova Particle Beam. Relationships ''To be added Trivia thumb|200px|Ferrari's name controversy *Tiziana Ferrari's surname and nationality originate from the Italian sports car manufacturer Ferrari. *Tiziana's real name had some controversy, as numerous parties claimed she had a different name. However through research '''Tiziana came out as her real name. Category:Character Category:Valkyrie Category:Platoon 13